Encerrado con el enemigo
by Dracomaniacus
Summary: Un curioso castigo por una travesura...en donde nuestros personajes dejan de lado sus diferencias...


Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J.K, yo solo me divierto un rato con sus personajes...jejeje

Autora: Dracomaniacus...a sus servicios

Advertencia: Si no te gusta el lemmon ya vete saliendo de aquí...ok?

Aquí los dejo con mi fic de prueba, espero poder complacerlos...

**...Enemigos castigados...**

Gritos, en el aula de Pociones…. 

Dos alumnos discutían fervorosamente.

- Te mataré cretino! – gritaba una chica de cabellos castaños.

- Oh no, no lo harás, porque yo te mataré primero maldita sangre sucia!- se defendía el rubio.

- No creas que me estás asustando Malfoy, eso requiere de mayor esfuerzo.- dijo Hermione.

- Cierra la boca Granger, tu no eres quien para insultarme.- respondió el chico.

- Mírate, pareces una niñita, jajajaja.- comentó un chico de ojos verdes.

- Tu no te metas Potter- vociferó Draco

- Qué diablos está pasando aquí!

Si, creo que ya se imaginan quién es.

- Profesor Snape, verá, ésta insolente sangre su…-

No alcanzó a decir toda la frase porque un pelirrojo se le había abalanzado repentinamente, y ahora lo sujetaba del cabello.

Snape puso el grito en el cielo

-Señor Weasley le ordeno q suelte inmediatamente al señor Malfoy o tendré que hacerlo yo mismo!-

Ron se levantó y Draco quedó tirado en el suelo.

-Pero él estaba…

-Nada de peros señor Weasley, ahora voy a tener que llevarlos a mi despacho!

-Profesor, él no tiene la culpa de lo que sucedió aquí- dijo Hermione

-Señorita Granger, aquí el que decide quien es culpable o inocente soy yo. Los quiero ya en mi despacho!. Si, a los tres Draco.

-Mi padre se enterará de esto- replicó el rubio.

-Y me dará la razón, debo ponerte límites ya que esto se está saliendo de control- finalizó el profesor.

* * *

Flashback….. 

-Copien lo que está escrito en la pizarra y procedan a ejecutar la poción. Es bastante difícil, así que concéntrense.

"Esta poción saldrá genial" pensaba entusiasmada Hermione.

"Sólo me falta el polvo de mandrágora y estará lista"

La castaña buscó el frasco depolvo de mandrágorapor todos lados, pero éste no aparecía. Alguien le tocó la espalda. Ella se dio vuelta y se encontró de frente con Draco.

-Buscabas esto Granger?- dijo señalando un frasquito que tenía en la mano.

-Devuélveme eso Malfoy.

- Si lo quieres, búscalo- dijo Draco haciendo rodar dicho elemento por debajo de los bancos.

Lo que no supo Hermione, fue que el rubio cambió el frasquito por uno de polvo de piel de dragón en cuanto ésta se distrajo.

"Maldito cretino"

La chica, con un aire de victoria, colocó en su caldero el ingrediente final. Segundos más tarde, éste produjo una gran explosión derramando el líquido sobre su cabeza.

Cuando se dispersó el humo, podían verse dos grandes cuernos sobre su castaña melena…

La chica reaccionó y con un movimiento de varita, Draco quedó cubierto con un horrible vestido rosa.

Fin del Flashback….

* * *

En el despacho… 

- Quiero que me digan que fue lo que pasó exactamente- dijo con calma Snape.

Los tres comenzaron a contar la historia….

- Muy bien, Weasley, acompáñame asi te muestro tu castigo por tu insolencia-

Los dos salieron del despacho, mientras que Draco y Hermione permanecieron en silencio hasta el regreso del profesor.

- Por lo que veo no se llevan nada bien, así que voy a asignarles un castigo que les enseñará a tener tolerancia.

- Primero, profesor, quiero saber cómo está Ron- dijo Hermione.

- Su amigo está limpiando el baño del tercer piso con un cepillo de dientes. Y en cuanto a ustedes dos, síganme.

Salieron del despacho y luego de caminar por los largos pasillos, se detuvieron frente a una habitación desocupada.

- Dormirán aquí esta noche- Dijo Snape y colocó dos grandes colchas en el suelo.- Señorita Granger, habrá que hacer algo con eso que lleva en la cabeza- dicho esto conjuró un hechizo que hizo desaparcer los cuernos de la chica.- Y Draco, por favor quítate ese ridículo vestido.

El hombre cerró la puerta y se despidió con un frío "buenas noches".

Hacía frío, los dos se colocaron frente a la chimenea, en donde ardía un acogedor fuego.

- Bueno Granger, gracias por todo- dijo el rubio mientras se libraba de ese asqueroso vestido rosa.

- Fue tu culpa estúpido.

- Basta, déjame pasar una noche tranquila si?- dijo Draco.

- Vaya, me sorprende, no sabía que el rey de las serpientes pidiera misericordia.

- A veces no soy tan malo como crees Granger.

- Si seguro, entonces por qué pusiste dos cuernos gigantes en mi cabeza?

- Mmm…bueno… estaba aburrido.

- Eso no te da derecho a molestar a los demás.

- Bueno….dejemos esto en el olvido si?

- Como quieras, sabes? A veces me sorprendes.

- Soy muy impredecible.

- Ah si? Bueno señor impredecible, creo que le gustaría saber que su capa se está quemando.

- Que! Maldita sea!

La capa del rubio había rozado el fuego y se estaba incendiando…

- Haz algo Granger! Apaga esto!

- Creí que eras perfecto, no puedes apagar una simple llama?

- Déjate de tonterías y ayúdame si?

- Bueno, pero no te alteres tanto!

La chica trató de ayudarlo, pero Draco se movía demasiado y ella no podía apagar su capa.

- Quédate quieto por un segundo!

- No puedo, voy a quemarme vivo!

- Por favor no exageres!

Entre tanto forcejeo, Hermione tropezó y calló sobre el chico. Con el impacto, la llama se apagó sola.

Los dos quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Sus labios estaban muy cerca.

Sin darse cuenta, sus bocas se unieron en un tímido beso, que fue creciendo poco a poco.

Las manos de Draco bajaron por la espalda de la chica hasta su cintura. Hermione enredó sus dedos en el rubio cabello del chico.

- Espera Draco, que estamos haciendo?

- No lo sé, pero me gusta. Quieres parar?

La chica no le respondió, sólo siguió besándolo.

El rubio comenzó a besar su cuello. Con delicadeza cambiaron de posición, esta vez Draco se colocó sobre la castaña y comenzó a desprender su túnica.

Ella fue haciendo lo mismo con el chico.

Draco la despojó de su blusa dejando al descubierto su torso.

Ese sostén molestaba, asi que el rubio lo quitó para dejar libres sus pechos.

Hermione desprendió la camisa de Draco y se sorprendió al ver sus músculos tan marcados.

El rubio besaba los senos de la chica, los lamía y mordisqueaba.

Draco bajó la falda de Hermione junto con su tanga.

Ella no se quedó atrás e hizo lo mismo con los pantalones y el boxer de su compañero.

La chica se exitó aún más al ver su gran miembro.

Draco bajó y comenzó a lamer apasionadamente el sexo de Hermione.

Ella se retorcía en espasmos de placer.

El rubio no iba a poder aguantar más, así que preparó a la chica para la penetración.

Introdujo un dedo en su vagina, luego otro y por ultimo un tercero.

- Hazlo ya Draco, no puedo más!

Atendiendo las peticiones de Hermione, reemplazó los dedos por su miembro que palpitaba dolorosamente.

Cuando estuvo dentro de la chica comenzó a embestir lentamente, luego más rápido.

Los dos cuerpos estaban perlados de sudor.

Acabaron al mismo tiempo acompañados de gritos de placer.

Se quedaron acostados en el suelo, estaban muy agotados.

Durmieron abrazados frente al fuego.

Un castigo bastante agradable.

FIN

En fin...espero que haya sido de su agrado. No olviden dejar reviews, en verdad eso me haría muy muy feliz!.

Los saluda cordialmente...

...Dracomaniacus...


End file.
